Grlzz R Sneaky
by 00Savannah00Sierra00
Summary: Cat in doing her best to balance her school life and secret crush on Robbie. But what happens when Tori disrupts her balance? Well,...girls can be sneaky, especially with revange..
1. The Outburst

..School Play Rehearsal..

"Okay," Andre says picking up his script. He walks into the set. It was in a small family house, filled with gray and a variety of shades of blue. Cat fixes a long lamp that had tilted over. She peered at Robbie behind the left side of the set waiting for his entrance. "You guys ready?" she askes while tugging on her red baggy sweatshirt. They both nod. "Page 5," Andre states.  
They begin their scene.

"Harriet Lilly Phillson! I told you to stop sneaking around with that boy. Why don't you ever listen to me!" Andre yells out at Cat. She glares back while glancing at her script.  
"Daddy, I love him! You just don't get it. When was the last time you ever felt anything for mom, huh? Do you even love her anymore?" she shrieks.  
"This is not about your mother. It's about that god damn filthy kid that's on your lips."  
Robbie then walks in past Andre to Cat. His hand goes around her waist. He kisses her hard for about 9 seconds. Andre comes up to Robbie and gives him a fake push to the ground. Cat latches on to Robbies arm.  
"What the hell?" Cat screams.  
"Harriet, you do not say such things," Andre says.  
"You do not go punching my boyfriend because you don't like him. You know what dad, I'm leaving!" she replies.  
"Oh know you don't!" Andre screams. He did a small weak slap leaving a small inprint on her cheek.  
"Oh.." Cat yelped.  
"You bastard!" Robbie yelled.  
"Sam, it's okay. Let's go." Cat walks over to the coffee table and quickly stuffs four folded shirts into her bag and walks out with Robbie.  
"You guys need to practice on the exit," Tori says as she enters the room, inturupting the play.  
"Tori, we weren't done!" Cat says.  
"Cat, you have to work on stuffing the shirts faster."  
"It's kinda hard. The bag is small, and I have a limited amount of time," Cat replies.  
"God Cat, calm down."  
"I'm calm."  
"Girls, we need to continue practicing," Andre says. Cat frowns.  
"Tori, Dramas are hard!" Cat replies ignorings Andre.  
"Cat, shut up! I know acting. You need help. And you call that kissing? I wouldn't even think you two were friends!" Robbie steps up, about to talk, but then Tori walks up to him. She kisses him while stroking the back of his neck.  
"Now that's a kiss," Tori states. Everyone but Tori stands there in shock. Cat's eyes fill with tears. She runs out into the hallway, then to the janitors closet. She sits down and starts crying. She quickly pulls out her phone and texts Jade through her foggy tears. She could barely see.

HELP ME. IM IN THE JANITOR CLOSET she texts.

A few minutes later the door opens and Cat stands up, still crying. It's Robbie. "Cat. I'm sorry. Tori shouldn't been so mean." Robbie walks over and gives her a hug. He looks in her eyes and says "Cat, you're a great friend," Robbie says. Cat then gently and slowly leads her lips to his. They lock on instantly.  
Robbies hands wrap around her neck and waist. Suddenly the door swings open. They turn them selfs, and in horror,  
see Tori there. She runs off, leaving Robbie and Cat nervously standing in the janitors closet. 


	2. Right On Point

Becks POV I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts. It being 6:30, not many people were there. I headed toward the hallway to the school play rehearsal. Suddenly, I heard slight wimpering from the closet. Curious, I opened it to find Cat and Robbie sitting on the ground, Cat's head on his shoulder. Her eyes were wet.  
"Are you two alright?" I ask very confused. They looked at each other briefly then Robbie began to talk.  
"Well, we were doing a run-through of the play, and Tori walked in."  
"And she started yelling at my about my acting!" Cat said loudly, clearly afened. A tear slid down her cheek. Robbie put an arm around her, and to my surprise, kissed her temple.  
"Um..well, Tori kissed him," Cat said while bitting her lip. Poor Cat. She has loved Robbie for so long, but Tori created a problem between them already.  
"We kissed and well...," Robbie says.  
"And she walked in," Cat continued sighing. I sat down infront of them. It was time to address them about each other. They both smile innocently.  
"You guys are a very good match and you shouldn't let Tori get in the way," I say.  
"Thanks Beck, but I don't understand why she would do that! Just all of a sudden, she got so mean," Cat says concerned. I took a deep breath and say, "I know what's up with Tori. Her boyfriend dumped her." Their jaws drop. Robbie looks confused. "But she doesn't have a boyfriend," Robbie says.  
"She just didn't want to tell anyone. I don't know why she didn't, I wasn't even supost to know. I left my phone at her house once and saw her kissing him while getting it back. I think she is just really lonely and is jealous of everyone," I reply. Cat suddenly got up and I did too. She glared a me and stepped closer. She is starting to scare me. "If she tells anyone about Robbie and I, I won't feel sympathetic!" she says while storming out. I stand there in shock at her outburst. I look down at Robbie who's still sitting. "Not to be rude, but why doesn't she want people to know?" Robbie gets up.  
"She's scared that Tori will twist what happened around and start spredding bad rumors."

Cat does seem loopy at times, but boy was she right about Tori.

Right On Point. 


	3. HELP!

Thirds Person!  
Cat walked into the school slowly and nervousely the next day. She was wearing a small frilly pink and red dress. Her little tan heels clicked as she shuffled up to Beck and Jade. Becks arm was mysteriously placed behind Jade. She saw Cat, she began to give her a small sypathetic smile. She reached out and curled her red velvet hair in her fingers.  
"Oh Cat, you've been sleeping around?" Jade asked smirking. Cat gasped and broke from her. Cat put her hand over her mouth, trying to stop the tears. "I didn't do anything! Why do you think I did something? Cause I didn't! It was Tori, wasn't it? She is just out to ruin my life! I hate her. I'll show her! She'll be sorry when I'm done," Cat yelled storming around the corner. Jade shrugged her shoulders. "I told you you shouldn't say anything!" Beck said to Jade while slightly pushing her in the direction toward Cat. She resistided. "Noooo," she whined turning around, giving giving him a puppy-dog look. "Honey, she's your best friend," Beck said lifting up her chin. "No, you are."  
"Okay, but you still have to talk to her," he said. She groaned and stomped off around the corner. Cat was leaning against the science classroom door, checking her phone.  
"Cat, I didn't think you were," Jade said.  
"Well, I don't care. Tori is still in trouble!" Cat said frowning. Jade looked both ways before stepping closer to her. "I'm in," Jade responded. A sneaky grin crawled up their faces. Suddenly Robbie appeared. Cat ran to him with a hug. "A couple of guys pushed me around in the parking lot because Tori said that we were doing really weird things together," Robbie said nervously. Cat looked crushed "Are you okay?" Cat shrieked with her hand covering her mouth. "I'm fine! Don't worry! How are you doing? Has anyone been mean to you or anything?" he asked concerned.  
"No, but I'm scared," Cat replied as she barried her head in his chest. Jade sighed as she watched the poor souls panic.  
"Okay, tell you what. I will stay with you guys today until you feel safe, okay?" she said impatiently. Cats eyes widened and her smiled her famous grin. She wrapped Jade in a big huge.  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" she shouted jumping up and down.  
"Huh?" Robbie asked confuzed. Cat turned around to look at him.  
"If anyone trys to be a meany to us, Jade will protect us!" Cat clapped while taking both Robbie and Jades hands and ran down the hallway. Jade stopped when she saw Beck. They came to a holt. "Beck, I have to stay with them all day and you're coming with me," she demanded.  
"Only if you say the magic word?" he smiled. She glared.  
"There is no way im saying the god damn magic word!" Beck wrapped his arms around Jade and pulled her as close as possible while giving her a heated aggresive kiss. Cat and Robbie stood there akwardly while Cat still held her hand. Jade pulled away gasping for air.  
"Now will you say it?" he whispered in her ear. "Please?" she asked reluctantly while crossing her arms. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist as the four of them began to walk to class. 


	4. Jade Gets Angry

Robbies POV Cat, Jade, Beck, and I are heading to lunch. We sit down at a bench until Jade finally starts talking.  
"Okay, Okay. What about this plan?" she asks Cat. Cat smiles mischivously. "Huh?" I say confuzed.  
"Well, Jade and I are going to ruin-" Cat says before being inturrupted by Jade.  
"Cat! You can't tell you whole world!" she snarls.  
"But I wasn't."  
"Just keep youre voice down!" "Sooo..what about ruin?" Beck asks chiming in.  
"Well," Cat continues. "We are going to get revenge on Tori!" Oh boy does Tori deserve it!  
"Guys, im not sure this is the right way to handle things," Beck states softly. Jade gets up and glares at him!  
"Okay, so let me get this straight Beck! Our friends are being humiliated and teased by the wicked Vega. The one time I try to help someone, you say it's not a good idea! What is wrong with you? Do you have a little crush on her or something! I bet thats it! You-ahhh!" Jade yells as her speech is interupted by Tori walking by and slamming into her,  
throwing her food into Jade's shirt. Tori walks off smug.  
I swear, Beck has fumes coming out of him! He helps Jade up then states again, "I'm in!"  
Cat suddenly rests her head on my shoudler. She smiles up at me with her big curious eyes. "Hey! IS KITTY-CAT YOUR PORNO NAME!" a group of guys yell a few feet away. I want to get up and punch them but I dont want to leave Cats side.  
Then Jade stands up and walks over. They stare at her confuzed and unscared.  
"So," she began smirking. "You guys heard some rumors about Cat and Robbie didn't you?" They nod and chew their gum loudly.  
"Perhaps you've learned some rumors about me then?" she asks taking a few steps forward slowly. They dont move.  
"No? Well, lets just say I have"-She pulls out her scissors-"A little bit of a temper. And when I get angry.." She smiles and they back up as she strokes the blade. "You may find yourself, i dont know, terrified." She walks up to one boy and kicks him in the stomach. He falls to the ground. "If I hear anything about them or me for that matter, you wont go unharmed," she says glaring. They all run as Jade skips back to the table like it was nothing. 


End file.
